


The Edge of the Blade

by SkyAndFields



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: A crossover of Les Mis and LOGH. The story is set on the Galactic Empire, and the timeline is roughly located in the first two of the original novels of LOGH. The variable of the Friends of the People makes it an alternative universe then. They are all men come from the nineteenth century (from a different sense), so I think it's fine.Both the Les Amis and the Imperial Officers will appear in this story. More tags will be added later.A self-translation.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC, Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengram, Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	1. Zero Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [刀锋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385616) by [SkyAndFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields). 



> Yes, it is a translation. I translate it myself. Since English is not my first language, there are some typos or inaccurate sentences, I suppose, just please be kind to me :P
> 
> P.S. I'm so obsessed with the four-person shipping! Ahhhhh!

Have you ever thought about the future after three thousand years?  
——At that time, mankind has celebrated the third millennium of the Gregorian calendar. In the golden light that belongs to the future, the technological achievements of mankind have exploded, the speed of the technology will open Pandora's box, and the wings of mankind will move in the ocean composed of stars. "Onward, and onward still". In a prediction composed of romance and fear, humans will colonize Mars, and new routes will be planned for the world outside the solar system. Unknown space resources will fill the hole of an energy shortage, and the idea of perpetual motion will become a reality. There will be no hunger; there will be no poverty; there will be no disease, and there will be no disaster. Artificial intelligence will rule the world with the wisdom that humankind has not predicted at all. Genetic engineering will enable humans to evolve autonomously into an advanced species, and humankind will conduct the first contact with alien life ...  
At some point in the future, humanity has celebrated the third millennium of the Gregorian calendar. The sci-fi imagination that emerged in the twentieth century has only been achieved in half. The commercial films in countless languages are just expensive stories that drive the sale of popcorn, an impossible dream. Behind the fragments of dreams, the edges of the blade in reality is leaking blood. In the thirtieth century, human blood is still red. There is still hunger; there is still poverty; there is still disease, and there is still disaster. The pyramid of the social stratum breaks through the atmosphere of the earth and builds higher and higher in the universe, and the leash dragging on the stone and bricks still presses on the shoulders that have been smeared with blood. The haze of war shrouds every human being, and human beings were still chained and shackled. "Onward, and onward still". The flames of war driven by scientific and technological progress are becoming more and more fierce, and newly discovered resources are thrown into a black hole called weapon research and development. The weapons that are emitting vast amounts of thermal energy explode in space; the power that destroyed the earth destroys the next batch of planets that are named and unnamed  
In the thirtieth century, the human world was split into two concepts- one is the Galactic Empire, and the other is the Free Planets Alliance. In the Galactic Empire, humans are divided into two types, one is called loyalists, and the other is called rebels; in the Free Planets Alliance, humans are also divided into two kinds, one is called citizens, and the other is called enemies. The spark of Enlightenment has been ignited and extinguished. The prison has still held people who are expelled from human society in the bars. The syringes and electric chairs become the new gallows and guillotines, and there were still trials without justice and sentences without trials. The call to war is not new compared with a thousand years ago. Monuments of heroes have been set up on the ground, and then crushed by light cannons. In the range of the light cannons on both sides, there are no children of those in power.  
The crashed space ships fall in the universe with countless flashing parabola, like fireworks and meteors. As the light fades, the flesh and the shell are finally scattering into ruins that have lost their temperature. The universe is big. In the vast space that humans have not yet gone, there is no single drop of blood or dust that can be seen. The universe is empty and quiet and contains nothing there. Human feet are still walking on the earth, where they born, and then they die.  
The universe is full of moving objects. At every time point, countless light and heat are released simultaneously, which is the way that life and death occur. Stars are born, and collapse, and form black holes. And space turns, and time dies, and The universe contains nothing there. No battleships and no people, but emptiness. No huge entities that breed life also. Nothing has happened, in which has not happened yet. Beyond the universe, there is another universe. People die, and then they born. The light cannon is assembled from the assembly line, and human hands touch the launch button. Signals transmit photons, and energy connects information flow. The pilot drives the chariot to extend the territory of humankind to the vast ocean composed of stars as if there is always a new world where gold is ubiquitous at the end of the route. Everything seems to be back to the millennium years ago, where the spark of the Enlightenment has ignited once again, and the palace of cognition is rebuilt refresh at this time, whose object is cosmic space where has no bord.


	2. One. Sagittarius hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Combeferre discuss things that cannot be eavesdropped in the Sagittarius Hotel in the Galactic Empire's capital, with the waiter called Feuilly.

Sagittarius hotel, capital Odin, Galactic Empire.  
The highest level of the hotel is the restaurant. Like all restaurants that have been favoured by the upper and middle classes in human history, the materials and craftsmanship of the tables, chairs, carpets, and curtains are all exquisite with a low profile. The enormous transparent dome dotted with light-emitting devices glows with champagne-like light, which looks like a shrunken universe in the dark night. The waiters present delicate food on the table. The centre and edge of the porcelain plate in their hands are decorated with red and blue intricate patterns, which was the European style of the nineteenth century. Although the retro styles of different eras re-construct the fashion cycle, even from the current aesthetic point of view, this kind of decoration seems inevitably kitsch, as it may be over-used in the imperial court.  
Three men are sitting in a corner where the night view outside the floor-to-ceiling window can not be seen- one of them in the Galactic Imperial uniform, and the other two dressed as gentlemen. The three eat quietly, talking to each other in a low voice from time to time in low-key style, which seems like they are acquaintances who come to stay together after a day of business. However, if any official who can speak in the palace contacted the Ministry of the Interior's Public Order Maintenance Bureau immediately just to request a search team to take them away for rigorous interrogation, he would find that his bank account had increased by half a million empire marks by no means the next day. This is a reward from the Ministry of Internal Affairs for reporting "crimes against the state". These three men not only belong to an underground republican organisation called the "the Friends of the People", but are also core figures known as "centre", "guide" and "chief". Since the lines of surveillance equipment covering this corner have been tampered with from the inside, their conversation is temporarily safe.  
Even in the third millennium A.D., there are always the identities that can be disclosed and those that cannot be, and the people who are in power and those who are dissidents in the human world.

"I should get married." Suddenly, says a man in military uniform smoked a cigarette. One person, who is sitting opposite to him, is taken aback, the other seems unmoved.  
"Yeah, I'm going to get married." As if not worrying about the other two's reactions, he continues, "so that Isabella can host the salon as Madame Courfeyrac. Just admit it, Enjolras, we need a new stronghold, and there is nowhere more convenient than our own comrades' places. Three days ago, the exact message came from the palace: Musichetta's house has been watched by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. If it was not because of her brother, who took some actions at the palace that their family is already suffering, during this time, our people can no longer go to the salons held in their home and other "Suspected" to meet. The new deputy director of the Public Order Maintenance Bureau is worried that there are no typical cases to report. "

"I appreciate your loyalty to both career and friendship, but getting married is not just a matter of two people. What about the original marriage period- have you thought about it?" Responses Enjolras. Under the light, his blue eyes shows a sharp and bright lustre. He is the chief of the Friends of the People, looked handsome and dressed ordinary clothes- his shoulder-length golden curls are neatly tied behind his head; he is in a dark waistcoat with a smooth jacquard fabric on the front and an off-white cravat which just show a modest amount of decency and unobtrusive. Courfeyrac, who is in military uniform, and Combeferre, sitting on the same side, are the two deputies of him-"centre" and "guide".  
Since the appointment of the new Deputy Director of the Public Order Maintenance Bureau, the ministry's eyeliner has been increasing everywhere, the supervision of underground groups has gradually intensified, and the Society of the Friends of the People meets with an unprecedented severe situation, even safe and effective information transmission has become a problem, not to mention assembles. The Café Musain, widely used by members of the society, was investigated, and The Collins Hotel was purchased by the dignitaries supported by Lichtenlade the Minister of State, and even the three booksellers who cooperated with them frequently were merged into the name of the Imperial Press. If the circumstances of the parties were set aside for the time being, Enjolras acknowledged that Courfeyrac's proposal was indeed a feasible way out- not only feasible, but also quite tempting. However, he cannot ignore the situation of the parties.  
"It doesn't matter. Change it." Courfeyrac waved. "Neither she nor I care about this."  
"After the wedding period has been changed and all the ceremonies have been completed, if there are more people want to gather, our rally will continue to be postponed for at least one month, or ..." Combeferre wonders how much preparation is needed before he realises that there is not much about these in his previous experience. The young doctor spent too much time studying and working far away from his hometown. Besides, he is at a young age, and most of his friends are also outsiders working in Odin, so he does not have the opportunity to participate in the preparation of a large wedding. Then he shakes his head and says, "No, I don't know how long to postpone. I don't know about the marriage."  
"Hah, you never thought of getting married." Courfeyrac laughs, touching his fingertips at the touch key at the edge of the table to call the waiter's.

A waiter of medium size comes over, removes the tray, and then delivers three exquisitely designed dessert lists to them. He is next to Enjolras, slightly lowers to his body, just enough for the four of them to hear:  
"That analog technology company at 235-1 has decided to make weapons for us. The middleman is reliable."  
"How long is the production period?" Enjolras browses the menu without looking up.  
"If successful, 40 days. It may take half a month to a month to ship to various jurisdictions in the empire. After the latest transport control policy was introduced, the inspections of passing ships by various satellite stations are becoming more and more strict. They are afraid to let go of a few contrabands that endanger the security of the empire. "The waiter whispers, and it looks like he is just introducing the dishes in detail for the three gentlemen, but there was a dedicated and faithful light flashing in his drooping eyes. This is a young man, named Feuilly, who is also a member of the Friends of the People. During the day he paints fans for the noblewomen of the empire in his rental house, and at night he works part-time in the restaurant of the Sagittarius hotel. Enjolras and his friends booked this seat with his help, and the adjustment of the monitor is also his credit. He lives alone on the edge of the city, with no family members to support, and most of his time is given to making a living in the daytime and to living life at night. His hands are thin and robust, and the torso wrapped in his uniform is not so sturdy. His cheeks are fair because he rarely sees the sun. The light brown spots near his right eye become more evident against the complexion, which caused by the period when he stopped a colleague from fighting in a workshop many years ago. At that time, a bottle of production chemicals splashed on his face, and the skin could only recover to this extent after treatment under medical insurance.  
"But in the end, the ships have been still passed by. If people want to transport something, there is a way. They can't stop it." Courfeyrac takes a sip of his wine, with a sneering smile in his eyes.  
"Before production starts, the middleman needs to meet with the designer to confirm several technical issues. He will come to Odin at the beginning of next month to participate in an industry expo. There are several days that he can arrange on his own. Are you going to meet him?" Feuilly continues.  
"When will Jolly come back?" Enjolras looks at Combeferre.  
"I'm not sure." Combeferre opened his mobile terminal to check the message update, and once again confirmes that he can not detect anything new. "He went to the border with the combat fleet and can not communicate with the outside world during the mission. He may not come back before the whole battle ends. "Jolly is a clinician specialising in rehabilitation engineering, who spends more than half of the year sailing with the ship to take care of the wounded.  
"If he's not here, then I'll go." Says Enjolras.  
"Someone wants to arrest you in recent time." Courfeyrac says.  
Combeferre frowns, and his heart tightens. Despite worries, he does not look at Enjolras, knowing that he does not care about the news himself.  
"It's not the first time I heard about it." Enjolras does not take it seriously.  
"No, it is different this time. After the destruction of the Society of Apollonian, the deputy director of the Public Order Maintenance Bureau, Lang, will continue to take action on the new intelligence that they found. I don't know how many clues they have about the 'Chief' of the Friends of the People. "  
"This project is what I asked Jolly to be in charge of. The two of us know about it most comprehensively. Although Combeferre also understands engineering, I am afraid that he has no time." Says Enjolras.  
Combeferre nods and a worried expression appears between his eyebrows: "I was promoted to a deputy medical officer in the neurology department. The military medical centre is bustling recently, and I am almost always on standby. I can't walk away."  
"Good news! Congratulations, Combeferre." Courfeyrac toasts with the wine glass. Combeferre had no intention of congratulating, but he still picks up his wine glass to touch his friends' and then takes a shallow sip. This man, who is in the middle-level at the military medical centre, never actually planned to be a medic. Still, he knows that Courfeyrac's congratulations were sincere and he toasts for this sincerity. At the age of sixteen, when he enrolled in medical school, Combeferre wanted to become a paediatrician, but unfortunately, the war cost too much. By the time he graduated, the employment of medical personnel had been completely changed by the state. With regard to national arrangements, graduates can only accept or give up. There is no other choice. Given Combeferre's outstanding school performance and internship performance, the military used the priority to include him in the biochemical research position. When he heard the news, he solemnly stated his willingness to abandon this position to the school. In the end, the school dispatched him to a treatment centre in the capital Odin after several activities.  
Enjolras knows that Combeferre is not glad to it, but he says nothing, but puts his palm on his upper arm to comfort a little, then says to the standing Feuilly: "Keep the expenses of these weapons on your account and announce them at the next meeting. Prouvaire still sends the exact deposit through his family's business. "  
"Alright. And where to meet is another question."  
"I can't take this person who I meet for the first time to the places where we meet in private." Enjolras ponders. "How about Cosette? Will she invite Marius and his friends to her house for afternoon tea?" Mr Fauchelevent has only one old maid's helper in his mansion. The news is difficult to leak, and although he can't do something harmful to his daughter, unfortunately, he seems to try his best to avoid being connected with politics. If there are other candidates, I will not come to him. "  
"Choose a relatively public occasion, Enjolras. It is proper." Combeferre says.  
"Odin's biggest salon is Madame Westpfale. I bet she will never be able to cause suspicion there." Courfeyrac glances at the other two with a look of consultation.  
"There is nothing absolutely impossible in this world, but in different probabilities." Combeferre says, making a gesture that means "please continue".  
"Unfortunately, she is eighty percent of being a royalist." Courfeyrac laughs. "The remaining twenty percent is being a liberalist."  
He shrugs his shoulders and stops talking when he meets Combeferre's prudent and depressive gaze over the stemware.  
"We have a lower voice." Enjolras notices Combeferre's look, and says to Courfeyrac, "This is not a problem. When I first met Combeferre, he was an eighty-percent constitutionalist."  
"I did not completely abandon the constitutional claim today," says Combeferre.  
"Do you think it's possible to win her?" Enjolras asks Courfeyrac.  
"It's hard to say. She's not a traditional noblewoman, nor is she a vanity, and she doesn't engage in the disgusting 'that kind of style' of the nobles. I like her quite a bit." Courfeyracc says, seemingly disregarding that there is also a "von" in his name. Considering the three people he faces, especially Enjolras, he decides to omit the romantic legend about her on the social field, "She has more than once expressed sympathy for the organisations that was crackdown on and indignation towards the Public Order Maintenance Bureau. But sympathy goes to sympathy, and indignation goes to indignation. We don't know whether she has ever had contact with Odin's republican groups. I don't think so, but you have to ask Bahorel. Also, she has a very close personal relationship with the emperor's favourite Countess Grunewald, the sister of Lohengramm, and even had friendly contacts with Lohengramm herself. "  
When hearing about the name of Marquis Lohengramm, the other three are silent.  
"Who have you ever touched this man? What do you think of him?" Enjolras glances around and asks.  
"A genius. But it hardly needs me to say." Combeferre calls up the information about this person from the communicator he carries:  
The full name of Marquis Lohengramm was Reinhard von Lohengramm. Because of his repeated militarised merits, he became a senior military officer at the age of twenty and had the rank of marshal. In the early time this year, he was named Marquis. His name has significant influence in the military, political circles, and it is one of the people who has changed the battle situation most in the past three years.

"I only saw him during the medical examination of the officers two years ago- as in the picture, a beautiful young man. He seemed pretty sullen and didn't speak a lot. He didn't like to be examined, just like most officers." Combeferre continues. Courfeyrac can't help laughing. So does he.  
"The point." Enjolras knocks on the table to remind Combeferre and Courfeyrac.  
"He is a genius-I say this not only means that he is a war genius. If he did not have the courage and strategy in other areas, he would not be promoted so quickly. In the past two years, he began to participate in the state affairs and established a Criticising rivals. Actually, he is avoiding making too many enemies, which is not an easy task for a competent young man. He knows when to converge his edge and be modest. At the beginning of the year, he declined the chance to take the position of three directors general of the empire at the Black Pearl Room after his victory return but raised a request to the emperor which is to save the life of a lieutenant who was about to be sentenced for the fault of his superior officer. This is a very clever way. He bypassed the trap of power and raised a request that is not too big nor too small, and beyond to the rules a little to the emperor as a balance, which would never harm emperor's dignity and adds a reputation to himself. Obviously this is the person who can contain Lichtenlade and other old aristocrats. Last week, he sent adjutant Kircheis quell the rebellion. I read the brief report. His attack was quick and accurate. I have a feeling that he is also a hawkish figure like Lohengramm. "Combeferre says, "but this is just a personal impression that comes through indirect channels, for reference purposes only."  
"Courfeyrac?" Enjolras asks the other.  
"Lohengramm's criticism in the army and the court are both extremes. Some as many people like him as those who hate him. The soldiers who fought under him respect him because the casualties that follow him are low. The promotion and punishment of his officers were fair. Some people said that he stood up for justice. In the court, an officer without an enemy was not capable, while a military man who is only capable of making enemies was not intelligent. I can say, his enemies are just right. In addition ... "Courfeyrac shows a little embarrassed expression.  
"What?" Enjolras asks.  
"It's a ridiculous act to change your surname!" Courfeyrac says inexplicably, "Do you all know? He had another surname before, and then the emperor made an idea to change it for him, he chose the one that used by one of the founding heroes from a few options for him, as if he would also be increased once he used the surname that was used by the founding hero. "  
"That is because you were born with the surname which is Courfeyrac." Feuilly looks at him.  
"I dare say that "Courfeyrac "is actually a very common surname, and it even sounds out of sync with the aristocrats whose surnames are Germanic ..."  
"Improving contact will not be harmful." Taking note of Feuilly's look, Enjolras makes an interrupting gesture. "If the cause needs to continue, we must get more support. Not only in the mines nor fields of each star zone and plantations, nor in the various colleges and factories in Odin, but also in the palace, at the top of the army, and close to the core of power. Otherwise, the timing of the uprising will not come. "  
"Madame Westpfale's salon was on Thursday night," Courfeyrac says.  
"Fine. Take me with you then."  
"Deal."  
Enjolras stretches his hand, brings the other two menus, and hands them to Feuilly.  
"What will I serve you later?" Frey asked.  
"you decide."  
"Still, three coffees, and one crème brulée?"  
"Thank you," said Courfeyrac, who owns the extra brulée.  
"You will not be allowed to tip any more while you are leaving." Feuilly says to him while writing down the menu in the mobile terminal he carries with him, "The foreman will be suspicious when he notices this."  
"It's no secret that Courfeyrac tips a lot. It's strange that he doesn't give much," Combeferre laughs.  
"I was wondering why my colleagues were always eager to serve your table twice. Fortunately, I responded quickly." Feuille closes the terminal and said to Courfeyrac with a low voice. "Isabella is respectable comrade, and if you break her heart, just wait and see. "  
"Actually we are not that kind of ... that kind of relationship." Feuilly has gone with the menu, and Courfeyrac's explanation finally becomes self-talk.  
"He knows." Combeferre chuckles and criticises him kindly. "You shouldn't say that about your surname while wearing the colonel's military uniform. Don't say that your rank has nothing to do with your surname. "  
"If it weren't for the time to change, I would never wear this uniform when I went out to eat." Courfeyrac looks annoyed and regretful.


End file.
